kaizomariomakerfandomcom-20200216-history
Help:Contributing
Text Formatting Image Formatting Formatting Pages Copy the entire code and paste into Source Editor ROM Hacks |-| ? |-|ROM Hack= Name of ROM Hack is a ROM hack of Original Game Title created by Creator. More info... Levels World 1 World 2 World Records |-|ROM Level= ?' is the ? level in ?. Level Overview Level Map Area 1 Area 2 Super Mario Maker |-| ? |-|SMM Game= '? is a game created inside Super Mario Maker by ... List of Levels World 1 World 2 |-|Level= ?' is a level created by ? and ... The level took the creator ? hours to make and ? hours to beat. The first person to clear this level other than the creator was ? Gameplay World Record The current World Record is ? held by ? Community |-| ? |-|Tournament= '? was a tournament held by ?. The event featured ? racers facing off in a ? style tournament. A total of ? levels were used in the tournament. More info... Preliminary Round Racers faced off to determine the placing of the tournament. Tournament Results List of Race Levels Video Game Mechanics |-| ? |-|Tech= The ?' is a ? trick used in the game. How It Works Basic ? Variations |-|Tutorial= ;'Step-by-Step Guide: ;Slow Motion GIF: Tips Objects and Forms |-| ? |-|Enemy= ?' are... History Super Mario Maker Appearance Variations In Super Mario Maker, ? can have the following variations: * How To Defeat ? are defeated after 1 attack and can be killed the following ways: * Gallery |-|Form= '? is Appearance Abilities Gallery Templates *List of every template Keyboard Shortcuts *'Ctrl + Z': Undo *'Ctrl + X': Cut *'Ctrl + C': Copy *'Ctrl + V': Paste *'Ctrl + F': Search *'Ctrl + A': Select All *'Ctrl + Y': Redo Skill Level for Tech Terminology Mario's Transformations Common Mistakes *Use Raccoon Mario. Tanookie Mario is NOT in the game. *Use Super Mario. Big Mario is a different transformation. *Use Weird Mario. Lanky Mario is a fan-made name. Other Terms *'Beach Koopa' is the official name, not Koopaling *'Bob-omb' is the official name, not Bomb *'Midair' is 1 word. It's not Mid Air or Mid-Air. *'Wall Jump' is 2 words. Making GIFs for Tech Website to convert videos to GIF files |-|Tech= #Upload file featuring the tech. Make sure the clip starts and ends with Mario standing still. (Max 10 seconds) ::Start Time: 0 ::End Time: 10 ::Size: Original (600px) ::Frame Rate: 25 ::Method: ffmpeg :2. Convert to GIF :3. Resize (If the GIF is less than 3 MB there's no need to resize it.) ::New Width: 335 ::New Height: 188 ::Resize Method: Gifsicle :4. Save and name the name file |-|Slow Motion= #Upload file featuring the tech. Make sure the clip starts and ends with Mario standing still. (Max 10 seconds) ::Start Time: 0 ::End Time: 10 ::Size: Original (600px) ::Frame Rate: 25 ::Method: ffmpeg :2. Convert to GIF :3. Speed ::20% of current speed :4. Save and name the name file Adding GIFs to pages #Find the page you want to add the picture to, click on the location and upload the GIF using the add features and media on the right hand side. #After the picture is uploaded open up the source editor and change the properties to match this :: Adding Music In order for music to be added it must be converted to a .ogg format. :Website to convert audio to OGG files |-|Audio= #Upload the audio and click convert file #Save and name the file |-|SPC700= SPC700 are text files used to play music on a SNES. These are the steps to convert it to OGG. #Download a SPC700 player from SMW Central #Open the file in the player #Save the file. (This will convert it to .wav) #Upload the .wav file to the online audio converter #Save and name the file